Predicted Love?
by rinaissance
Summary: - discontinued -
1. Blaming it on You

**Author's Notes: **This is my first fanfic, so don't blame me if it turns out to be 'dull.' All I can say is review and leave your comments… English is not my first language…

**Disclaimer: **me do not own DIGIMON….

**Summary: **Ruki Makino is a fortuneteller believer, that's what she is… But even in that kind of personality, a girl like her didn't believe in destiny. Well, except, perhaps, when an annoying guy named Lee Jenrya turned up right in front of her face and made her world crazy. But who would've thought that Lee Jenrya, himself turned her world into a nightmare, she had never dreamed before? R/R!

Predicted Love? 

**Chapter One: **Blaming it on You

The sun showed its vibrant rays towards the huge city of Tokyo. Ruki Makino, a girl of 18 with dark orange hair and amethyst eyes, murmured softly, as she walked down the stairs of her dorm. Her long shiny hair was tied loosely with her blue handkerchief. She clung onto the right side of her backpack, while staring at the streets of her new hometown. 6:30 am, still forty-five minutes before their class starts.

"I have always wondered, why Tokyo seems to annoy me everyday," she murmured again, her head fell sideward. The sound of the taxis and vehicles roaming in the street roared in every people's daily routine.

Standing 6 feet, Ruki found it easy to collide with some persons strolling along the sidewalks. She glanced at a small kiosk, just a few meters away from her. _The Stars in You… _(A/n: it's lame I know…) That was the name of the booth as far as she could read it. It looks like a mysterious store that sells, a lot of things that has something to do with witchcraft. She smiled as she gladly marched inside the booth, _not_ curious about its name.

"Good Morning," Ruki greeted politely her head turning in every angle she could do. There are cards with funny drawings and inscriptions displayed on the shelves of the store.

"Anything you need dear?" a woman in her late 60's asked, her eyes look like that of a cat.

"Nothing big, I hope…" she replied, a bit afraid with the woman's scrutinizing look.

"I see it in your eyes dear. The position of the constellation Virgo is on its best, your zodiac is functioning quite beautifully this day. I suggest you try Madam Hsiane's crystal ball reading, it will give you a prediction about your love life," the woman reached a hand and gestured Ruki to go through the door, connected to the store.

Ruki stared in shocked and can only nod at the moment. She took a peek on the door, and asked herself hesitantly, 'Will I enter or not?'

"Quite doubtful, are you? Can I guess one thing?" the woman questioned again, and made a face.

"Sure…"

"Have you ever believe in divination, foretelling?" said the woman.

"…uhh… Yes… Actually, it's my hobby… Like reading the horoscope, buying those things that you called Tarot cards and etc," Ruki answered proudly.

"So, what's the big deal, afraid?" uttered the woman intriguingly.

"No, not at all…" Ruki waved her hands in front of her face, wondering how this oddly made woman can tell her that! She was never afraid of this inconsiderate kind of improbability happening in the world!

"Oddly made? Is that what you think of me? If you don't believe in fortune telling, then why did you even dare to come here? Call fortune telling an inconsiderate kind of improbability? You're weirder than I thought," the woman sighed.

"You can read my mind?" Ruki asked in disbelief.

"No, but your eyes reflect your soul. You know what? I can see the inner beauty inside and outside of you… Who can tell? The one you are meant to hate will be the person whom you are meant to fall in love with?" mocked by the old woman.

"Rubbish," Ruki mumbled, and ignored the oddly made woman's nonsense, balderdash, so typical for a person like her. 

_'Weirder than I thought? Drop the subject will you? Correction! She's a way too far away from the reality that's eating up her brain!! But I can't blame her, can I? This is SO mind-boggling, immoral!'_ she thought fiercely.

"If this is immoral, then you can call yourself immoral too. Did it ever cross your brain that you have your faith clinging on a shredded rope? And did it ever hit your head that that shredded rope you can refer to is your greatest hobby of all time, believing in those silly readings?" Ruki's mind screamed directly on her. She felt a slash on her heart after hearing those words. Her subconscious has always been right, hasn't it? And she? She's always on the verge of creating a decision, she'll regret for a lifetime.  

"Going or not?" the woman interrupted her thoughts.

"Going," Ruki said firmly.

"I wonder if the reason that you keep in your mind, is about the thing that Madam Hsiane will tell you? Never been in love before? I guessed you dreaded that thing to come to your life…"

"None of your business," Ruki mumbled under her breath and staggered all the way to the strange door. She grasped the doorknob tightly and turned slowly. The bafflement immediately spread on her face, as soon as she opened the door. The atmosphere is cold, and the fact that she had to wrapped her slender arms around herself is noticeable.

"Took you long enough, dear?"

There it goes again… Those "deary-deary" words will instantly turned out to be those "dreary-dreary" words. How palsy-walsy is this world!? Has anybody asked about that? The world? What? Friendly? Ruki Makino has doubted that. 

"Take a seat," Madam Hsiane said, her eyes bulging every second. Ruki accepted the woman's offer and sat on the perfectly polished mahogany chair.

"What do you want to know?"

"First of all, I want you to tell me something, of course a thing, that's not related to love… Second, please inform me ONLY those good things that will happen TODAY, I don't need any exemptions! Lastly, don't make a fool of yourself in front of me, like that oddly made woman did out there. My brain disintegrated after talking to her, I'm telling you," Ruki emphasized her words.

"Hahaha! It seems that you have a small temper, am I right?" Madame Hsiane laughed.

"Right," Ruki said dully, her amethyst eyes weary.

"Today, expect for nothing…"

"Then why did that old woman out there in the middle of nowhere just snapped at me saying that 'your zodiac is functioning blah, blah, blah!' Speak!" Ruki exclaimed rudely.

"Do you want me to tell it to you face to face," Madame Hsiane's face darkened and the sound of her voice changed.

"I told you so! Then tell me!" Ruki shouted impatiently once more.

"Listen," Madame Hsiane whispered strangely, as her hands roamed around the crystal ball in front of her. Ruki cocked an eyebrow, a little bit interested. "Beware, the first person who will say sorry to you, can change your whole world. If I say change, a complete change…"

"Like that of a butterfly undergoing the stages of metamorphosis?" Ruki cut in, but the fortuneteller ignored her, serious of what she was doing. Ruki tensed up a bit, after noticing something that may lead her life into despair.

"A boy, destined to love you… destined to protect you… And you yourself will find it hard to recognize the reality and possibility to love him… At first, you'll shove him away, but the next time you'd want him to stay by your side…"

"Excuse me!!! I have no intention of knowing WHAT my love life would be! Destiny? Heck no! I have never heard of a fortuneteller who believes in destiny rather than believing in divination or predicting, which is one of her priorities!!!! Listen here Madam whatever your name is… I don't believe in destiny or in meeting that stupid guy! So eat your face dear!" Ruki boomed and kicked the door out. She hastily placed the payment on the receiver's desk, "I'M OUT OF THIS FREAKING WORLD!!!"

Ruki Makino has always been like this for ages: a Jekyll and Hyde. In a moment she's in her goodie-goodie mood, and in another moment she can be _too_ harsh… Wonder if she'll ever change? Nah, everybody doubted that, including herself. ****

*********

"Jenrya, Jenrya!!!!! You come with me after school!" a 12-year-old girl tugged her big brother's sleeve, angrily. Her light brown swayed as she walked in circles inside their living room. (A/N: Does anyone know about the color of Shuichon/Suzie's hair? I didn't even have the chance to look at it!! Lolz! Please tell me!!! ) It was a fancy living room though. A comfortable room decorated with the most expensive furnishings there are in Japan. The walls were painted with light blue that shows serenity and peacefulness inside the house. The sweet scent of flowers (A/n: Name it yourself…cant think of any) can be smelled in every corner of the room. Lee Jenrya, a guy with navy blue locks and piercing gray eyes scowled at her little sister.

"Not now Suzie!!!! Going to Ginza is practically insane!!! Planning on wasting your money there! That's totally gobbledygook, gibberish!!"

"IT'S NOT!!!!" Suzie snapped.

"Ginza? Are you crazy?! The prices there are suicidal!!" Jenrya reasoned out.

"Oniichan! We're rich! Not some kind of mouse!" Suzie replied at full volume.

"Remember what I told you?! Be thrifty!" Jenrya crossed his arms at the front of his chest.

"You're impossible!" she said furiously. "Ok, but tomorrow promise that you'll go with me!"

"Ok, squirt!" Jenrya agreed, stood up and ruffled his baby sister's hair. "I'm off to school…"

"I'm not a squirt!!!!" Suzie tried to kick her brother but unfortunately, she missed.

Jenrya can only smirk at the very sight of it… And there was only one word that can describe that lovely scene: prestigious.

"You have to be taller than you thought! At least somehow, proofread your height's statistics!!!" Jenrya ridiculed while waving goodbye. "Be careful! Don't forget to ride the school bus, mousy!"

"IDIOT!!!!" Suzie shouted and throw a book on Jenrya's location, and for the second time she just simply missed it. The door was already closed.

The Lee's were considered as one of the richest families in Shinjuku, actually in Japan. Jenrya's father Janyuu, who is a Chinese, owns a company for handling the moneys earned in every computer or technology shop. As for Jenrya, he just moved here in Shinjuku from Ginza, the most expensive place there is in Tokyo. No, he hasn't experienced any financial problems, they're rich that's the truth. It's just that his boredom took the better of him, and the prices took _a shit_ out of him. It was really hard to breath to look at those tag prices. It can nearly kill you, and he has always sworn that to himself.

*****

An earsplitting sound of a locker that has just been smacked by someone echoed in the deserted hallway. Ruki Makino found it so hard to open her damned, cursed locker. Her mood is in the state of an erupting volcano, and those who dare come a few inches near her will have the time of their lives.

"Just open up will you!!!!" 

A man taller than her fought his way through her locker. He stopped when he was a step near her, making a decision that will decipher in his mind. Ruki started kicking the door, and it nearly broke down into pieces even if it was made of metal. With one last try, she banged the door but hit the handle instead, which was harder than she ever thought. Ruki nearly stumbled, but someone steadied her. 

"Not using your brains are you?" a deep, masculine voice said. "The key?"

"And who on earth do you think are you????!!!"

"The key," the guy repeated, offering a hand.

"Suit yourself boy. I don't need you anyway! I can do this on my own!!!!" Ruki shrieked at him. He was annoying, as far as she can tell. Like Satan's trainee who just came out from hell. He was very persistent indeed_. 'Those gray eyes, I wanted to knock them out of his handsome face!!!! Wait? Handsome? It's outrageous! Bizarre! And, one more! Heck! He isn't like that for goodness sake! Not even my dreams!!! Darn him!'_ Ruki thought.

Sadly, since the guy was a little bit impatient than she is, he grabbed the key from Ruki's right hand without second thoughts. "Sorry, girl… But I have to do what I am supposed to do…" He inserted the key on the keyhole. 

He hit the locker with his firm and strong fist, and a blow was slightly heard. Ruki gasped at the sight. Never did a guy help her, partly because she would shout and push them around, and partly because she didn't let anyone do this to her. But in this case, she had lost her barrier, made of ice. Ruki Makino felt a strange feeling emit from her chest and a sudden lurch going inside her stomach. 

"Name's Jenrya… Jenrya Lee," Jenrya introduced himself with a bow. "You?"

"…"

"Hey miss _your name_? Is there anything wrong?" Jenrya asked, concern written all over his face. He gradually shook Ruki's shoulders to bring her back to earth.

_'His touch so warm, and caring. I am safe am I?' Ruki daydreamed._

For the second time, Jenrya heard nothing but silence that welcomed his first day here at school.

"I'm sorry," he spoke once again.

Ruki realized what he said and her eyes widened in fear, as she recalled the fortuneteller's voice: _The one who will say sorry to you…_

"Not now. Not here. And especially not YOU!" she whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Jenrya asked quietly, removing his hands from her shoulders. He missed that feeling, when he touched her.

"What did you just say to me?" Ruki demanded him to answer.

"I just say sorry. Nothing big!"

"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go back to where you belong!!!! How dare you tell that sentence to me!? You illiterate! Idiot! Fool! Freak! Cretin!"

"STOP!!!!" Jenrya retorted, because he had already had enough. 

"NO! Why don't you yourself stop! I believe I have no concern towards you, since my memories from childhood to present are still fresh, I can't be able to see you in there!!!!!"

"Me stop!? Shut up!!! You're the one who have to stop yourself! At least bring a halt to idiocy missy! Listen! Aren't you at least be GRATEFUL that I helped you out with that freakin' locker of yours!"

"When did I ever ask you to help me? You neophyte!"

"Neophyte?! Look who's talking here!?? At least a neophyte in the school, rather than a neophyte when it turns to opening a single locker!!"

And there the story goes on… It wasn't until 7:15 that they decided to break their quarrel that's making a commotion. And not until they realized that they are new to the school and have to be early on the first day of their classes…

Ruki Makino hated Lee Jenrya, and vice versa.  

They were enemies since the first day they met.

'Til now, they haven't recognized their current status in life. It's been 30 minutes ago when they started the sudden outbreak. And there's a thing inside her that Ruki Makino blamed on the fortuneteller, and most specifically with the highest loco pointer, Lee Jenrya, who's just as stupid as egotistic as she is…

**To be continued…**

**A/n: **I'll appreciate it if you'll review the first chapter, and I'll promise you that I'll update within 2-3 or 5 days… You can tell me your comments and suggestions in your reviews. Inform me if have written some errors on this fic. Thank you!!!! 

…and email me also:

nayeka076moorzspring@yahoo.com

Yours,

_chibijen_mynahÜ_


	2. Jenrya the Watchdog

**Author's Notes: **I'm back with the second chapter of Predicted Love. I'm sorry it took me so long to update the second chapter. Yeah I know… But boy if you were in my position you wouldn't stand the situation wherein everytime you lower your head there are _things_ that will fall. Yep, I have eyeglasses and it really make my eyes sore a bit. It's hot here in our country, and the sun is directly hitting your skin, including my eyes of course. Luckily, my mother agreed with contacts… Hehehe! I'm wearing mine now. Another thing about my procrastination are those damn wicked assignments given by our teachers. I swear! I wouldn't live my 2 months left school days with those modules (homeworks)!!!

Anyway after my alibi, I thank you to all those who reviewed the first chap. However, there are things that I would like to clarify:

~I know that Jenrya is a bit(?) OOC here, but I couldn't stand the fact that our Jenrya has always has to be the calm and optimistic one.

~About Ruki's character? It's not a big deal though. I might say it really did a great part on the fic.

~I know, I have a very big problem when it turns to grammar especially with the use of prepositions. It's my weakest, honestly. So, I think I would really appreciate if _someone _can give me the uses of prepositions. I know I'm asking for too much but I just can't find my Grammar book. *sighs*

Anyway, here's the second chapter of **Predicted Love: **_Jenrya the Watchdog._

**Disclaimer: **Same disclaimer applies. I will never own Digimon…

~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Two: **Jenrya the Watchdog

Ruki ignored those weird stares she's getting from her surroundings. The teachers, students and even the janitors of Shinjuku University widened their eyes in front of her. She had just screamed at the hallway, after the newly enrolled student, Lee Jenrya said sorry to her for the 5th time. She marched all the way to the second floor with an annoyed look on her face. That Lee Jenrya crossed the line of her patience and never will she forget that.

"Aren't you at least happy that we're classmates?" Jenrya followed Ruki everywhere and anywhere inside the school campus. Maybe the girls' restroom wouldn't be an exemption.

"Happy? How the hell can I be happy when I have some stalker following me around!!!" Ruki argued finally facing him. She didn't dare glance at Jenrya for three hours now.  

"Ruki I was just following you around, since I can't think of any reason why you have to avoid me," Jenrya said crossing his arms near his chest after noticing that Ruki has stopped herself from stomping. 

 "It's Makino to you!!!!! Listen here Lee Jenrya!!! I don't have anything against you!" snarled Ruki.

"Neither do I have anything against you," Jenrya added.

"Uhhh!!! You're going to give me a congenital heart disease with your words!!!"

"Don't worry, if ever that thing happens… I know I'm responsible for you, because I know that a girl like you is helplessly in love with my charm," Jenrya said playfully between his laughter.

"You still have the nerves to show the hilarity in you?! Even if you were the last person on earth I wouldn't even touch your hand!!! And helplessly in love with your charm?! Who the hell told you that you have charm?!" Ruki yelled. Jenrya laughed after that, and didn't reply.

"What then? Cat got your tongue? Have you let those _shit_ flew out of your foolhardy brain, Lee Jenrya?!?!!!" Ruki asked angrily.

"I wouldn't be surprise if you're on the dangerous state of a heart disease!" Jenrya chuckled. "I told you so… The charm dear…"

"Bah! Excuse me sir, but you're not even in virtual reality!! I'd rather die than to accept the fact that you are indeed, appealing, eye-catching! You have the wit! The guts to make me melt!! Happy?!" That was it! The very last leaf of her dear life! She accidentally let those stupid words got out from her stupid mouth and now that the stupid Lee Jenrya heard it, his big, stupid mouth will freak her with those stupid insults coming from his stupid brain. Yeah! Thanks to all of her virtual reality speech she's now standing in the middle of her grave.

The expected laugh from Lee Jenrya has now emerged from his mouth. Ruki was nearly on her deathbed when she heard that idiotic sound. He was having the time of his life while she's having the time of her last day here on earth. 

"Very amusing!!!" Jenrya clapped. "The fact that I am what? **_Indeed_** appealing, eye-catching and I have the guts to make you melt brought a catastrophe in my brain! Very astounding! Remarkable! I haven't imagined you being on the seventh heaven of your life!!!" 

"Someone spare me the tranquility of heaven! Don't worry Mr. Pain in the Back! I'm going to make sure I'll die today! At least you could tell to yourself that you were dreaming by the time you've heard those words from me!" Ruki said sarcastically.

"Really? Ok then. If you want I will guarantee your death if you'll allow me to escort you to Mt. Everest and look at you with my most captivating, longing, crying gray eyes, as you jump out of its cliff and say: _Goodbye Jenrya! I'll always love you!_" he carried the whole speech with complete feeling, he declaimed for short. "But before you could even jump, you'll run into my arms and tell me how I have been so cruel to you and you'll spank my face. After that you'll touch my hands and bring them close to your heart and you'll simply repeat your proclamation of love for me. It's sweet isn't it? At least, you have a good memory before dying."

The veins, those veins from Ruki Makino's head started popping out. Heat came out from her ears and she shouted, "The day when someone see as together! The day when I will think of touching you! The day when I will let you escort me! The day when you will have the chance to hug me! And above all of those is the day when I will say I _love_ you! Those will be the days wherein _heaven and hell had already interchanged!!! _And surprisingly the day when I will spank you, will be TODAY!!!"

"Ooohhh, I'm afraid! Makino, if I were you I will step backwards before anything can happen," Jenrya warned taking a step forward. Then there it goes the new version of a promenade dance, when Jenrya step forward Ruki will eventually step backward. Forward, backward, forward, backward, forward, backward. The forward-backwards steps were now on its best part. Ruki Makino slapped Lee Jenrya with a great impact. He didn't stumble nor made himself unsteady but instead he was as stable like a table with a sitting disabled, immovable, overweight man.

"You NITWIT!!! You really have the intention of harassing me don't you?!" Ruki pointed her forefinger directly on Jenrya, _when she was already an inch near him._

"Harassing you? I don't know what you're saying! If you will be the girl whom I will harass I'd rather smudge my face with the rice field's mud!" Jenrya defended himself, moving away from her. Eventhough his heart feels almost empty when he's not near Ruki, he has to get his face away from her or else he might have had lose self-control and just kiss her! Got that? And that is the last thing he will do for his entire life. Their love/hate relationship is still on its welcoming part, and he will not do anything to ruin it. 

_'Love and hate relationship? Where on earth did I get that? Never mind,' _Jenrya thought confusedly.

"Then smudge yourself! Why will I care anyways?!" Ruki said. "Just go ahead, I woudn't even stop you!"

"Whatever!" Jenrya responded. 

Suddenly the voice of the school's intercom rang in the whole school. "ATTENTION! Lee Jenrya and Ruki Makino, please proceed to the principal's office. I repeat, the new students: Lee Jenrya and Ruki Makino please proceed to the principal's office. Thank you."

"What now?!" Ruki snapped at him while she saw him walked away.

Jenrya turned his head and grimaced, "What now? I'm the one who has the right to ask you _what now_?"

"Hey wait a minute Mr. Pain in the Back!" Ruki ran after him. "If it wasn't for you! I'm still living in peace these days!"

"You don't have to blame me all the way through here after what had happened hours and hours ago! Plus! As far as I know, blaming is chapter one of our love story! And to inform you we are on the second chapter, so don't go rub it on my face that you have to blame me over and over again!" Jenrya reminded her.

"Who told you that we have a love story, your formidable instincts?!" she said.

"And who told you that I have formidable instincts? Your rotten brain?!" he said.

Ruki and Jenrya have reached the principal's office and Jenrya knocked at the door lightly. 

"If something happens that will destroy my dignity, I'm going to smack your face with a six by six wood and a heavy metal!" Ruki whispered.

"Come in," the principal's voice came. Jenrya opened the door and entered first, Ruki followed behind. They saw the principal looking down at the school grounds from his office' window. The old man turned his head and stared at them expectantly. Both of them gulped at the same time.

"I'm surprise you haven't killed each other yet. And I'm even more surprise because your class adviser didn't drag you all the way here," the principal frowned at them. "Both of you know that you're new here, right?"

Jenrya and Ruki can only nod after that. They have their precious feet cemented on the ground. Mr. Watanabe, the principal continued, "I have been informed that you two have been disturbing the students with your argument!!! Second, Mr. Narashi the calculus teacher on the second floor told me that you were acting like those one-year-old children!!! Third, Mr. Lee I'm very disappointed to tell you but I have already called your parents about this. They were really shocked, after I had said about your manners here in the university."

Jenrya groaned. Yes! It will be another warfare when he reaches their mansion's doorstep. His parents are waiting for him to go home and they're basically ready to reprimand him in every way. It always happens and he's used to it. 

"And as for you, Ms. Makino. I'm thinking of something that will teach you a lesson. I can't contact your mother or your grandmother so there will be no one to rectify you."

Ruki shrugged. Lucky for her it will _only_ be a punishment. She'd rather clean the whole school than to hear the humiliation from her mother's mouth. 

"And of course… Mr. Lee, your participation with this punishment should be present, am I right?" Mr. Watanabe said.

Ruki and Jenrya's eyes widened in fear. What! They're going to make a punishment together?!!! Their jaws dropped and remained open. 

"Quite surprise, are you?" asked Mr. Watanabe.

"Duh! More than surprise sir!" Jenrya was the first one to speak, but the flabbergasted expression wasn't erased from his face.

"Have I make myself clear to you?" asked Mr. Watanabe, again.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"Do you have any idea what your punishment will be?" 

"No sir," Ruki replied.

"It's very simple. The simplest that I have given for 45 years of teaching," he uttered. The two gulped for the second time. The look in their principal's face wasn't a joke nor a play but a fact that they have to solve in reality.

"You two will be partners in every project. Even in the outdoor school activities such as camping, training, press conference and everything. Plus! You two will be partners on the upcoming school dance, a month and a half from now… It isn't hard is it?" Mr. Watanabe questioned.

"Yeah. It isn't hard, not really," Ruki told Mr. Watanabe.

"Yeah, I agree too. But just-" Jenrya stopped when he heard Ruki speak.

(A/N: Those speech with * it means Ruki is the one speaking, and if you see those ^ it means Jenrya is the one talking. It's just like "chained conversation.")

* "Awfully."

^ "Terribly."

* "Extraordinarily."

^ "Incredibly"

* "Extremely."

^ "Dreadfully."

When it was the time to end the conversation, they exchanged weird glances and said together, "It's awfully, terribly, extraordinarily, incredibly, extremely, dreadfully the-worst-punishment-we-received-in-our-entire-life…"

"How on earth am I gonna live my school days with her?!" Jenrya scowled.

"And how on earth am I gonna survive with him by my side?!" Ruki protested.

"Simple, you've got to learn to love each other," Mr. Watanabe reasoned out.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was lunchtime, and Ruki decided to play hide and seek with the Mr. Pain in the Back. She knew he was rich and it's against his family's rules to eat at the school's cafeteria. No one would even like the food they serve! It's outrageous since the school still has the guts to keep this cafeteria running. If they only knew…

Ruki sat with her back against the chair. She rested there while reading a textbook. At last peace! Without that Mr. Pain in the Back, it was possible to live her life to the fullest. All of a sudden, Ruki felt _something _warm near her, and her heart stopped beating. She turned her head wearily to her right and noticed a monkey grinning, smirking and winking at the same time.  

"Hello Ms. Heartache!" Jenrya greeted.

"You Mr. Pain in the Back!!! You won't leave me will you?" Ruki fidgeted in her seat. 

"Nope!" Jenrya said victoriously getting the textbook away from her hands.

"What do you want from me now?! Wanna fight you moronic freak!!!" Ruki pushed Jenrya away from her and formed her hands into fists. "And hey! Give me back my book!"

Jenrya put (A/n: As far as my brain can tell, the present, past and past participle of **_put_** is "put." I'm listening in English k?) the book inside his bag and grinned, "Do you have the right to command me?"

"Of course! I have every right to command you since you're my watchdog!!!" Ruki stated moving her forefinger sideward.

"I didn't know you've got an ideal sense of intimidating kind of humor," said Jenrya.

 "You're really an egotistic person aren't you?" Ruki uttered her amethyst eyes flaring.

"Why did you say that thing so?!"

"Because you still have the guts to say something even if you know that it's wrong!!! Like for example… Intimidating kind of humor? How on earth can a humor be scary if it makes people laugh!?"

"Yeah! Do you have any idea why said that so? Because watchdog is not funny for me!" Jenrya sneered.

"…"

"Can't say anything… You don't know your purpose in life, ne?" Jenrya asked smugly.

"…"

"Will you just open your big mouth and speak?!" Jenrya complained.

"…" 

"Ok fine I give up!!!!" Jenrya shouted and walked out of the cafeteria, and threw Ruki's book back on the table. Unbeknownst to Ruki, he had placed something inside her book: A small, white piece of paper.

"Hehehe! It's long before I am able to take my senses back here on earth… I was quite surprised when he asked me about my purpose in life. I don't even have one, and I'm not planning to make one either…" Ruki giggled softly. 

"Hey it wasn't my fault that I can't think of anything to say!" she reminded herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

A student with brown hair and brown orbs patted Ruki on the back her name is Emiko Hanashira. She's Ruki's roommate in the dorm back in high school.

"Hiya. It's been a long time since I saw you…Jokes!" Emiko said, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Don't fool me around. I've just met you yesterday!" Ruki cocked an eyebrow then smiled. 

They walk together out of the cafeteria and headed towards the gym. Emiko combed her hair and pull it into pigtails using those orange rubber bands.

"Ruki, do you have your calculus textbook?" Emiko asked, placing her lavender-colored comb back into her schoolbag. 

"Yeah. Here it is," Ruki replied while handing her the textbook.  

"Did Mr. Narashi give you an assignment? One of my classmates came in front and smacked his with the blackboard's eraser… It was crazy. I never knew what happened next til I found out that my classmate muttered incoherent words about his teaching," Emiko sighed in relief. She started scanning the textbook and noticed a small white scented paper fell out from one of its pages. She looked at it with a puzzled expression and picked it up with her slender hands.

"Nope. Serves that teacher right. Can you believe it?! I was put through a silly punishment because of-" Ruki paused for a moment and saw a small paper in Emiko's hand. Since she wasn't paying attention to her and she's definitely laughing like a crazy geek, she hurriedly snatched the paper away from her hands. "What on earth is that?!"

"Just see it for yourself!" Emiko laughed while holding her stomach as though as if it would break in any minute.

"What the hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Ruki My Love,_

_I know I have hurt you but that was beyond my love for you. Please don't leave me like this, with my mouth yearning for your cherry red lips. It was so hard for me to forget you so please come back to my arms… **Thank you, I know it's someday me and you. Thank you, for the hope I keep for you **(A/n: That was an excerpt from the song composed by my friend, Carla…)**.**_

I'll always be here for you, to love and insult you… 'Til your ignorance pulls us part. 'Til your stupidity wrecks up my heart. 'Til your idiocy shatters my beloved brain. And most especially, until your imbecility stops the continuous rain. I…Love…You. Hehehehe!!!!

Your loved ones, 

_Jenrya_

Ruki clutched the paper into her hands and tore it into tiny pieces of paper. She saw Lee Jenrya near the school's fountain doing something in his dark blue laptop. He dug for something in his pocket and found his cellphone. He smiled a bit and spoke on the receiver.

"Right! Ok now, Lee Jenrya watch your back. One move from me and I'll promise you that you have yourself pack. You can go back from that 'your highness' place. And you'll be in my grave, always," Ruki muttered to herself.

***********

"Yeah dad. I know. Let's talk about it later, ok?" Jenrya said.

"Are you sure about this boy?" Janyuu asked, surprise with his son's decision.

"Yup! Let's just call this the sweetest of all sweetest…" Jenrya smirked, imagining something in his mind. (A/n: Sorry I won't tell you about the something.)

"Just make sure you won't put yourself in to trouble again," Janyuu confirmed.

"Yes! Bye!" Jenrya placed his phone back to his pocket again. "Your back Ruki Makino, just watch it…"

**Author's Notes: **A cliffy! (Not really…) Hehehe… I'm stuck in between fanficcing and writing in my school paper. Yep! I'm a writer at the literary section of our school paper. Hard to believe ne? Lolz! I didn't know that it was hard until I'm finally experiencing it. Blame it all on the editor, as some of my classmates would say. (Teehee! Sorry James mah' bro' you are really giving your writers/contributors a hard time… Jkz!)

Anywayz, review! Always review or else I'll make this a RYUKI fic… Am I that evil? O_o;;;

Sorry Ryuki fans, this is JENRUKI/HENRIKA… I'm sorry if the 2nd chapter wasn't narrated well and if the Jenruki shipping is not present… I'm really sorry. I'm having a hard time with school. There are 2 questions that I would like to ask you guys:

1. Do you want Ryo to be one of the characters?

2. Do you want him to be introduced as the good or the bad guy???

3. Just forget about that nowhere (an apology to Ryuki fans) and don't include him in the fic?

Before I say goodbye, I just want to answer **Koori no Tenshi**'s statement… Do more on JENRUKI? Yeah, I will that is if you keep on reviewing… m really evil! Lolz!

Wait for the third chap, which will be entitled as **Sweet Revenge**. 

_Yourz,_

_Chibijen-mynah_

  


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Author's Notes:** This will be a long and very important note. I'm very sorry for the late update, but anyways, aren't you guys glad that I'm still continuing this fic? Nope, that's not a threat just a question. Thanks to all those who reviewed the second chapter and I'm putting Sakura Moon on top, she's the one who persuaded me to continue this one. Do not worry Sakura Moon I'm going to continue this fic, since I spent those long and inconsiderate months thinking about the ending, the epilogue, in short the whole plot. I would like to add that this chap probably would be the most important, since it is where the other side of the characters will be shown. You might find some of them OOC, some are IC. New characters are coming up. I'm telling you, if you're in reading this fic, you should read this one, very important. If I were you I would consider those past two chapters only as an introduction. You'll find _big_ changes starting from here, a whole lot of guessing game, I presume, especially in the way I'm going to narrate the fic. I've changed and I think I made this one clearer than the past two. The genre of this fic would be drama, romance, and sort of mystery and a little humor I guess. Those who would like to ask me about this fic, feel free to email me, you're always welcome. Some of you might be confused but do not worry! I promise every secret will be shown as the story goes on. To tell it so, I myself is confused with what I'm working, but I assure you, you need not to worry. R/R! Thank you! 

The revenge I'm writing here would be Ruki's. MAYBE Jenrya's will appear on chapter four and the title wouldn't be A Sweet Revenge part 2, I haven't decided the chappie4 title yet. Maybe half of the chapter would be Jenrya's revenge and half of it will be -POOF- secret. And dun, dun, dun, dun, dun!!! drum rolls RYO will be here!!! Watch out for his character. You might be shocked!

**Predicted Love**

_chibijen_

Chapter Three: **A Sweet Revenge**

It was quite a long walk. There were hardly any cars in the streets, and somehow many Japanese have started to ask that. Japan is somehow known in Asia as a beehive (that's just my opinion), full of buzzing people roaming in and out of the streets. As you passed the surroundings and eye them bit-by-bit, the more interminable the roads would become.

3:36pm. It was very uncanny for a domiciled of Japan to be silent at this time; it is usually the time when students like them (Ruki and Emiko), are dismissed by the school.

Emiko Hanashira started on poking Ruki at her shoulders, imagining what could have made her act as if she was gone for a while and will return in a minute or so, and has already settled a plan that will be a torture in front of Lee Jenrya's very eyes. She hasn't seen her friend act like this, except perhaps a year and a half ago and Emiko blamed herself for not being at her friend's side that time she was in grief. It wasn't her intention at all to leave her alone, instead she thought that it would be better if Ruki can sort out things on her own.

The fact that she was troubled because Ruki was again back to her normal self is still vexing her from her head to the tip of her toes. After finally gaining courage to speak to her friend, Emiko asked all at once:

"Hey Ruki are you okay there?You seem to be troubled, something bothering you? Was it because of the letter Lee sent you? I wasn't really trying to laugh at you for no reason, I just found this Lee Jenrya to be humorous and he seemed to be the _one_ for you."

Emiko's sentence ended with a period (not literally speaking). She had gone white and pale when she saw her friend's reaction. Flaring, anger almost steamed out from her ears. "OF COURSE I AM FINE! Who told you I'm not? Thanks for the laugh Emiko, I appreciated it in fact!" cried Ruki frantically waving her slender arms in the air. "Well anyways, I WAS NOT TO BE SPOKEN LIKE THAT!!! I HAVEN'T MET THE ONE FOR ME, YOU GOT IT!?!"

Emiko face faulted. _'She's changed.'_

"That crooked old man, I won't be surprise if I found him in jail the next day! He'll pay, he'll pay, and he'll really pay!" Ruki murmured adjoining her anger back to where all those fistfight started. If she did not go to that fortune-telling house, she most likely would still be in peace right now.

"So, what are your plans then girl?" Emiko patted Ruki's back, her face nervous and gravely afraid in thought and out.

"Plans? What plans?" asked the comical Ruki, staring at the other side of the street. Rows of sleek and posh cars were parked at the near end of an avenue close to a shopping center.

"Plans for Lee Jenrya. I thought you might want to conduct a simple one," said Emiko, trying her best to sound usual instead of laughing at Ruki's childish actions.

"Oh the plans for that arrogant man," Ruki nodded and placed a finger under her chin. Once again, she looked upon where she saw those shiny cars. She snapped her hands and smiled evilly.

Shocked and a bit intrigued by Ruki's actions, Emiko asked," Have you gone insane? Don't tell me you're about to-"

Ruki cut in before Emiko can finish her sentence. Sensing that her close friend has once more opened up her brain and knew what was going on through her head, Ruki interrupted Emiko right in the middle of her sentence.

"There," said Ruki. "Plan A settled, let's see how it will turn out. Jenrya never wanted to have his car ruined and smacked into pieces would he?"

Ruki shrugged inside. _'I have really gone mad, haven't I?'_ She muttered the Lee's first name and it made her really feel sort of weird inside. It was somewhat warm, like how the rays of sunshine during early dawn swathed her with such a strong fervor of… love? _'That isn't supposed to be a question! Love? For Pete's sake, drop it.'_

"Hey, are you sure about that?" Emiko worriedly asked. "A second ago, you said that Lee would be thrown in jail, but don't you think that with your plan, it's possible that you would be in _that_ position? The Lee's have a very big influence here in Shinjuku or to make it more accurate, here in Tokyo."

"Girl, girl, girl. You misunderstood me Em! Of course not?! I believe there's no one crazy in this world to call up for a police when you've destroyed somebody's car?!!!" Ruki managed to keep fit though she kinda knew her plan would likely backfired. Her friend was right. It wouldn't be a good joke if you'll destroy a person's car. Undaunted, she went after her plan and shoved her worries at the end of her head.

"Oi, won't you feel at least a little guilty for what you've done—no sorry—for what you're going to do with that Lee?" Emiko continued keeping up with Ruki's sudden fast pace.

"Guilty? Why should I be? If he felt guilty towards me about what he'd done this day, maybe I would have stopped my plan right here and then!" Ruki shrieked, her eyes bulging in a way or so that went unnoticed by her usually keen friend, Emiko.

"What do you mean by _what he'd done this day?_" Emiko slightly focused her attention to what her friend had said. She was sure that her instincts told her that something important was going on through Ruki's head, as if Ruki might wanted to share it to be able to bury it deeply and maybe throw it away.

"Nothing important," Ruki widened her eyes. She had promised herself not to tell anyone about the fortune-teller. She's quite afraid to tell it to Emiko. One thing's for sure it isn't really that safe.

"Come on now Ruki, what's with you lately?" Emiko scampered again to reach Ruki and walk by her side. She noticed that as their conversation goes deeper, the more it revealed something rotten about her past, a year and a half ago. "Has it something to do with-"

"Nope, it hasn't."

"Then what is-" Emiko tried to ask but Ruki butt in.

"Sorry but I can't tell you." Ruki looked at the opposite direction to avoid Emiko's intriguing eyes.

"But I am your friend am I?"

"But not close enough like my closest friend does." Ruki answered frankly. She began to walk slowly enough for Emiko to follow her speed.

"Jesus! Ruki, your closest friend is already dead!" Emiko screamed loud enough to make the passersby looked at them with eerie stares. This comment made Ruki turned her head towards Emiko.

"HE ISN'T!!! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Ruki shook her head and her amethyst eyes began to water, while Emiko felt cold blood rush to her face and once more opened up her fears.

_'There she is again. Trying to surpass every fear she encounters.' _Emiko thought for a second. She should've held her voice and kept her big mouth shut. But it was time for Ruki to accept reality: if a person is dead, it will never come back.

"The only solution for you to be free is to accept reality! Listen Ruki, you never did such thing, you never!" Emiko started on shaking Ruki's shoulder and literally spank her.

"Shut up! You never knew what I felt because you weren't there! You never knew what I've become cause you did not care! You never knew what people called me because you were one of them!" Tears streamed down. Like a river that has no soul. Like a little child lost and will never be found. Ruki Makino has asked herself again. Was she really meant to suffer these things?

Suffocated, as the indulgence of her dreams was swept away from her face. Undisturbed, it has replaced her happiness, has revived her nightmares and has taken her soul knowing friendship and love will never be together. A friend of her who loved her dearly but she did not notice him and so she just ignored him. How painful was it to abide such consequences? She never paid attention on how her heart cries every night. She never got the chance to scan her eyes to see how red and swollen they were from crying. But she knew two things at least. One, her friend is not _yet_ dead. And two, the harshest to accept of all, it wasn't her who killed her very best friend.

"Do not ever follow me! You cannot stop me from what I want to do! I have my own life can't you see it?!" Ruki managed to wail. Right now, people have really formed a circle around them, curious of what was going on about an orange-haired girl who was laughing moments ago and now crying like there's no tomorrow.

"Ruki-"

"I thought you were my friend, but you never were. You're just like his relatives, arrogant and felt like they own the entire universe," Ruki sniffed proudly. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and ran away, not giving Emiko a chance to speak.

"See, Em, you did nothing, absolutely nothing. She'll talk to you the next day and tell you how sorry she is for shouting at you, no biggie, really," Emiko reminded herself calmly, making many gestures as she speak. She sagged her shoulders and glanced at the sky, still bright and clear, looking determined like the usual.

"I think I still need some more words from her but I daresay, she's no yet ready, she has to struggle with the remaining time left, before… _we_ can tell her about it," Emiko muttered silently.

The crowd dispersed in the instant when Ruki ran away. Emiko walked and glanced at her right side; a car was parked outside a booth named _The Stars in You _and she's very sure something or someone familiar is inside, twiddling with the steering wheel. Feeling something peculiar was going on, she neared the car and knocked the side mirror. A second passed. Finally the mirror opened and she felt her tension suddenly alleviating out.

"Hello." The person inside the car greeted. "How have you been doing lately, Emiko?"

Eyes widened in shock, Emiko still caught her voice and stuttered in disbelief, are you here? I thought you were, yy…yyoou…you were in Ginza with…"

"I heard you talking about me with that girl friend of yours. How come I did not know her?? Care to introduce me to her someday?" The person smiled. Emiko's heart dropped, since when did this person know her or more precisely her name? She knew whom she was talking with right now, since she had met this person before, and Ruki talked a lot about him, usually when they are together, specifically today.

"Whh..where on earth have you been?" Emiko stammered, her feelings and reactions are still not on the right place.

"What kind of question is that? Anyway, I got to go, I still have to look inside that fortune-telling booth. See you in the next few days… Emiko."

**The Next Day**

**-With the Jenrya's-**

(a/n: in this chapter, this section, I think is the worst written of all. I wasn't really in the mood when I wrote this one. I'm currently suffering under my regrets.)

"JENRYA!!!!" Suzie shouted, running after her so-called stupid brother. "You promised that we're going to Ginza today! I've got to visit my friend and _your_ friend!"

Suzie was throwing their encyclopedias at Jenrya's direction. Unfortunately, the more she threw the books, the more Jenrya could avoid her attacks. (a/n: could you please correct this one? I am not sure iv I've written it correctly) It was 4:30 in the morning and was very unusual for the Lee siblings to have an argument at a time like this. Usually, they form a fistfight in the middle of the night, which made their neighbors knock the door and splash them with a pail of cold water. Moreover, it isn't the time for Jenrya to wake up, just yet.

"Sis, I have classes today! How'd you expect me to runaway from an important responsibility!" said Jenrya, hands held up high in defense. He looked like a ballerina dressed in a pajama as he ducked the books that are coming his way. "Hell, get these books away from me!"

"Since when did you have an authority to order me?!!! Huh?! And I never knew you have such responsibility you, ignorant little ll-little rodent!! " Suzie continued to throw any thing she can grab. In a second, she got a hold on a vase and tossed it on Jenrya, as usual. But this time instead of dodging her sister's illogical attacks he caught the vase in his hands.

"Stop it Suzie! You might wake up mom and dad!" Jenrya ordered.

"You're the one who has to shut up! You never kept your promises!" Suzie replied. She tossed another porcelain vase and Jenrya was able to catch it again.

"Not this one Suzie! It costs more than my allowance every quarter!" Jenrya said.

"As if I care?!" Suzie responded and threw another vase.

"WAAAAHHH!!! Suzie, mom, that's mom's favorite!" Jenrya cried, frantically jumping on his spot. The china vase will soon land on their soft, but hard printed carpet. Jenrya's eyes widened. If the vase got thrown into pieces, he would lose his car and all of his allowances. Surprisingly they did not hear any crack, only a thud. Someone was lying flat on the floor. Navy blue hair and gray eyes like Jenrya's. Lee Janyuu. (a/n: help! Is that how Lee's father is spelled? What's the color of his eyes?)

"LEE JENRYA!!!!!" Janyuu reprimanded, his hands still holding the vase. "How many times do I have to tell you that bickering with a girl, pronounces that you are gay!!? Janyuu straightened his self and felt his usual composure back.

"I'm sorry dad," Jenrya apologized. "And, I'm not a gay."

"Apology accepted," Janyuu replied while taking a look at the younger Lee who's technically giggling hard. "And stop it Suzie, don't act so foolish…"

"Hmph!" Suzie shrugged and wrinkled her forehead, veins popping out from her skin. "Blah, blah, blah."

"Keep your manners in place Suzie," Janyuu ordered in a stern voice. He then shifted his attention to Jenrya who was also laughing a bit and seemed to be on his own world—imagining.

"And you boy, come with me to my office, I need to talk to you," Janyuu said and afterwards, strode off to his office in his huge mansion. Once he was nearly out of the living room, he turned his head back. Janyuu noticed that Jenrya is still laughing and it looks like there's no way that he can get his son's senses back on earth.

"Jenrya, do still want to get your allowance for this week?" Janyuu asked, finding a sort of healthy warning to make Jenrya fall out of his dreamland.

"Huh? What Dad? Of course, I do not want to! I'll come!" Jenrya answered then followed.

Suzie was left alone standing at the living room.

"I never know that Jenrya's biggest fear is to lose his allowance," Suzie heaved a sigh and seated herself in a stylish, blue couch. Before drifting of to sleep again, Suzie remembered something so she stood up and ran towards where the telephone was located.

While staring at the telephone she says, "I wonder what they've been doing lately?"

(a/n: I told you so, this is the most BORING, section of this chapter.)

**With Ruki**

RING!!

6:30 am.

Rays of sunlight made the eighteen-year-old girl tucked herself back into her blanket and readied herself for another beauty sleep. The alarm clock ringing moments ago has already fallen down from the bedside table because of the vibration that made it move onwards. As the sun rises higher, the more she avoid the sunlight that is trying to enter and wake up her amethyst eyes. It was such a strenuous work for Ruki, it was twelve midnight when she had finally settled and placated her brain and eyes to sleep.

She yawned, feeling the heat of the sunrise heading to its unusual warmness. Though, she uses air conditioner inside her room, still, it was not enough to restrain herself to perspire. It was quite odd, it's nearly November, and the sun shouldn't be this searing. Besides, she's still inside her dorm and it means that she does not receive direct contact from the sun.

"ARGHH!" She mumbled, annoyed. She scratched her dark-orange hair and heaved a heavy sigh. "Stupid mornings, I always hate it…"

Getting a hold of herself and finally making up her mind that it is the BIG DAY and her second day at school.

"Oh my, oh my! I did not know that six hours and thirty minutes would be so short!" Ruki scratched her face and looked at the mirror. There was nothing wrong with her eyes, the same color and still the same shape, not bulging, and she's glad about it. She then went to the bathroom to take a bath, and made her morning refreshing with such a sweet scent of jasmine surrounding her.

After about twenty minutes later, Ruki emerge from the bathroom looking energetic and happy at the same time. She dressed herself and looked again at the mirror. It was the big day she was planning since yesterday. And having rude words from her friend Emiko will not stop her from doing it so. She is definitely prepared. With her plan settled, Ruki knows that there'll be no sign of 'plan backfired' today. It was undoubtedly the best feeling she'd ever felt. Having revenge with a person you hated the most, tempted her to forget all her worries, even just for now.

"You know what to do Ruki. Set aside your problems, just for today!" Dressed in a white tee covered with a pale blue hooded jacket and a denim skirt, Ruki hopped on her heels and jogged outside her room, with her blue backpack at her back.

(a/n: It's my usual fashion! Oh, I cannot drop that kind of style- I really love it! I made Ruki wear those things since they are simple. Hey! She may act like a boy sometimes but she's old in here and I think she needed some change! Hihihihi!)

She hummed a melody while walking down the corridors of the dormitory. Even the caretaker of their dorm seemed to look dazed and at ease when she saw her. Mrs. Kanaki, the caretaker asked, "Is there something special that you have to be happy about huh, Makino-san? Last night I saw you crying when you entered here."

"Of course! There's something to be happy about this day!!! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm finally on my second day at Shinjuku University! I'd never thought that I'd survive!" Ruki replied pleasantly, keeping her smile on her face, though she is supposed to twitch at the statement about what happened to her last night.

"I'm quite fancied by the way you see things differently Ruki. I really like that kind of attitude," said Mrs. Kanaki, while stacking some papers on the shelves.

"My pleasure. Anyway, Mrs. Kanaki, I haven't seen you with that work ever since I arrived here which is a week before or so." Ruki said, combing her hair and tying her blue sneakers.

"Oh this one," Mrs. Kanaki said gesturing Ruki to look at the papers, piled on her desk. "There is someone who would like to occupy the room across yours. The teenager's father just called this morning, and mind you, he wanted me to settle things as soon as possible. Judging it from the sound of his voice, he looked really rich. He could've rented an apartment for his child with his money, so why choose this kind of dormitory?"

"You said that this person is a teenager, so do you think that person is about my age?" Ruki asked finding her soon to be dorm mate interesting.

"Sort of, the father said that his child studies at Shinjuku University," said Mrs. Kanaki while tapping her chin. "I guess I'm right."

"What kind of person is that huh?" Ruki inquired, leaning against the desk seeming to be more interested than before.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if the person is a boy or a girl," Ruki nodded then sat on the chair placed on the right side of the reception desk.

"I don't know exactly. The father refused to tell me about it," Mrs. Kanaki answered then raised an eyebrow, then coughed, "He said that, I should mind my own business. I think he's in the bad state that time he called. Next he added that what is it to me if his child is a boy or a girl. Swear to you, he's somewhat rude, maybe because he's suffering moods swing."

"Ahh," said Ruki, finally understanding that it wasn't her prince charming who would stay across her room.

"Ok, I think I'm going to school, I still have some business to take care of," Ruki said standing up from the wooden chair she was sitting. "Bye Kanaki-san! Please tell me any news about that person ok!"

"OK." Mrs. Kanaki waved and smiled at Ruki.

(a/N: Ruki's dormitory is a building separated into rooms. People staying there have their own rooms. Not like in other dormitory that you have to share a room with another. I just want this case to be clear you know?)

**With Jenrya**

"Remember what I told you boy. No regrets by the decision you made. I'm telling you if you will not put that head of yours in a proper place, I'm throwing you out of Shinjuku, Jenrya. You've caused enough troubles in your first week back here." Janyuu reminded his eldest son.

"I'll make sure to act as if nothing can upset me," Jenrya promised then slung his backpack on his right shoulder and left it hanging there.

"I'm just reminding you, son. And your detention with your classmate," Janyuu shook his head. "I won't do anything about it boy, you deserve what you got! I was taken aback when I heard you received a detention from the principal. Mr. Watanabe, himself, called me personally."

"NO DAD!" Jenrya yelled. "If I caused a lot of trouble in this house since I am practically putting shame on our name, it's none compared to what Ruki Makino had done to me! Imagine! I would have to spend the whole year being her partner! I may be overreacting but I'm saying the truth! It's quite disgusting! "

"Ruki Makino? Who's that Ruki Makino, Jenrya?" asked Janyuu, sensing another bragging characteristic from his son.

"Oh Ruki Makino, that's the person whom I fought yesterday, and she's the reason why I got that silly detention," Jenrya informed carelessly. Soon, his gray eyes came bulging out. He should not mention that name—correction—he isn't supposed to mention _her_ name at his father.

_'Oh, oh, Jenrya, you're in big trouble.' _A voice inside him, almost certainly his consciousness, laughed at him.

"So?! The person whom you'll be sharing detention with, is a GIRL?!" Janyuu boomed, having the last word pronounced loudly. Jenrya flinched but did not cringe. Why should he? He's been getting lousy lectures from his dad, even when he's still residing in Ginza. Over the phone, over the Internet, and meeting up with his father in person, Janyuu's sermons will always be at the very beginning of their conversation. Like the alpha and the omega. Has no beginning, and has no end.

"So? Is there any problem with that dad? I supposed I'm not breaking any government rules, am I?" Jenrya asked innocently while his left eyebrow raised high.

"Of course there is! Quarreling with a girl states that you are gay! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Janyuu continued on badgering his son.

"Honestly dad, you should try to settle an appointment with a psychiatrist like what I always tell Suzie. You've got to have your brain checked all at once. I'm standing right in front of you as a man! More manly than ever dad! I've gotten over my problems a year and a half ago. And after that a year and a half ago, 'til I finished living in Ginza, I promised myself to sort things out!" Jenrya reasoned out, rather smartly.

"I guess, it was really hard for you to accept what happen wasn't it? Aren't you glad that things are going more smoothly than before?" Janyuu asked again.

"'Course not dad! I cannot help but feel nauseous when a friend of mine is in a bad state right now!" Jenrya said.

"But he is ok, haven't you heard your friend's sister about that?!" Janyuu demanded struggling hard not to mention any name.

"I wouldn't believe it if I were you dad. She (referring to the sister) has the tendency to make a bluff with her actions. I've known her ever since she was born!" Jenrya literally barked.

"Ok! I'm sure this conversation will once again proceed to a detailed argument! I'm starting to make a halt on this one, so don't hit the roof yet!" Janyuu finally agreed, but still not accepting defeat. "I want this thing to end in a manner that is suppose to keep you on the right track Jen. Improvise yourself with a decision that won't make you regret these things you're doing."

"I-AM-DAD!" Jenrya bawled. "You won't just let me! I've been trying to explain this to you ever since five in the morning this day, but you won't listen!"

"Jen-"

"But I'm quite glad that you did that. Do not worry. If I think I'm getting out-of-shape with my decision, I would stop not in the middle, but at the very moment I've realized that. Got to go dad, I still have classes. Good luck with work, bye." Jenrya got out of their house and did not wait for his father's reply. As a matter of fact, he did not look back at him before leaving. What does his father think of him? A lost puppy!? Certainly, he isn't. He's living there, and that's final.

…

Purple curtains flagged both corners of the doorway of a certain kiosk, just a few blocks away from Shinjuku University. From the way it looks outside, it seems really eye-catching and quite interesting to look at. With every rays of sunlight drawn to each of its corners, _The Stars in You_ has gotten quite a few costumers (even early in the morning) and has somehow made reasonable changes with a front garden, trimmed with roses, dandelions, and many other plants. Amazed by only one day of changes, a fairly amount of people, arranged in two lines gathered in front of the booth, and Ruki Makino will always be one of them.

Ruki stood there while she kept on shifting her weight from the right foot to the left. She must've stayed there for about fifteen minutes and was still able to control her irrefutable lack of patience and temper. It was 7:20 in the morning and classes are about to start before 8:30. Maybe she should have at least taken this fortune-telling session for granted and instead focus on her studies and her _detention. _

"How long will it take them to answer my questions?" Ruki simmered her temper as she took a peek on her digital watch. She started to feel the screwball that she is as she hears people behind her speak that makes her ears steamed in gripe.

"What are you going to ask Madam Whatisits anyhow?" Hushes were heard looking sympathetically excited.

"I want to know who'd be my future boyfriend," a female voice giggled from behind.

"Have you heard the Lee Jenrya, the so-called bachelor from Ginza, studies here in Shinjuku," another female voice, which Ruki assumed as the latter's friend, said sounding flirtatious.

Ruki blinked hard so many times and cocking her eyebrows just to make sure what she heard was true. She managed to keep her foot on the ground as she kept on processing such details in her head and praying that somehow what she'll hear next will rather keep the _insult _off of their heads. (a/n: the insult I'm talking here is what the girl had said about Jenrya, that he is a bachelor.)

"Really? Why would a rich guy like him transfer in Shinjuku when he could study at a place he's suited to put fingers on. I wonder what could've made him transfer at a place like this," voices kept on hushing and Ruki eyed them warily every five seconds.

Then, when she thought that those flirts have already stopped chatting with each other, she shifted her attention back to the doorway of The Stars in You. But a sudden change made her stride backwards so she could hear what they're about to say next; the voices of these gossipers seemed to change, they became less giggly and definitely turned out to be so solemn.

"I've heard from his old classmate which is my older sister's boyfriend, that our cute Lee Jenrya HAD quite a very painful past. Well, I'm not really that sure if that was THAT painful, but whatever it is," the girl said piteously then suddenly she became dreamy and added, "we're lucky to have him smile at us every morning."

Ruki somehow cannot believe every word they're saying. How on earth can it be possible that Lee has a very painful past when he looks so happy and ready to deteriorate your day? Whatever it was, Ruki will believe one thing though- this was only a JOKE. As in spelled as J-O-K-E. A joke, and nothing more. But then again, a nagging feeling that just came out of the blue kept her obliged to listen more.

"Rumors spread perhaps approximately a year and a half ago that it was THAT girl Jenrya always loved who killed his very best friend! I'm not really sure if our loving Jenrya's best friend died, but people claimed that _he_ did. Whoever that girl was I'm sure she seemed preoccupied with her selfish matters, what a wastrel she really is!" the other girl complimented angrily.

(a/n: just in case, the italicized he refers to Jenrya's best friend. Hint hint! winks)

"Poor Jenrya, I'm making a bet that it's the reason why he transferred here from the opulent walls of Ginza. He wanted to keep the problem all to himself! What a brave man he really is!" the other squealed. She continued squealing which seems to be about twenty seconds but she stopped when it looked like a realization just hit her. "I forgot to ask you, this murderer—I mean—the girl whom they suspected killed Jenrya's best friend, she's not sentenced to death is she?!"

Ruki's eyes widened, it's funny how these girls view their prospects in life. Just because of a silly rumor, they're going to sentenced that girl they presumed who killed their so-called loving Jenrya's best friend into death!? She scratched her head and wondered if they have practiced discriminating people who weren't proven to be criminals and rapist and murderers and kidnappers and so on and so forth! She wondered again, if they still stop and think what kind of life they could bring to innocent people just because of a disgusting rumor?! She imagined how those people who kept on perpetrating crime could still get out of their punishments just because they have good connections with the government officials?!

She stopped then processed the words she heard into a much more wider situation. She thought for a moment and notice the similarity she has with the poor girl, people had accused that killed Lee's best friend. Seconds passed and she was nearly drawn to a very vague conclusion and little questions. She heard it clearly, she definitely did. At first her thoughts seemed really irrelevant but then, it is very the same to what had-

Ruki's thought was disentangled when a voice called her. "Miss, you're next."

"Oh damn, what a good timing," she mumbled under her breath and cast a one last look at those girls hotly interested with Lee. She walked inside and felt tears forming below her eyelids. She wiped them with the back of her palm. She wondered why on earth does she have to cry about Lee's situation? It's not that he's THAT important to her. But something was really going on inside of her when she felt pity for the accused girl those girls outside the booth were talking about. She immediately blurted what she's thinking and feeling as pain surged throughout her body.

"I'm feeling that the girl that killed Lee's best friend was…"

She took a step forward and entered Madam Hsiane's room. She felt the sudden lump on her throat becoming bigger as she advanced towards the chair placed across the fortune-teller. She tried to knock that lump she felt off of her throat that made a great deal about her breath coming into tight rasps.

_'Just say it!' _A voice in her mind constantly ordered. _'It's just two-letter word you great infuriating scum!'_

Her heart beat came faster than she expected. She stared at Madam Hsiane's cool expressionless face before coming out with a single word she dreaded from a very vague possibility she just reminded herself of.

"…was…was…w-was………… me." she said without thinking. With great fear she repeated saying the statement to her in a very low voice, "I'm feeling that the girl who killed Lee's best friend was…me."

She refuse herself in getting drown with tears again but she failed to do it. Ruki's tears were coming fast and like a falls. She continued crying but she stopped when Madam Hsiane gestured her to seat down.

"Whatever bothers you big deal little girl, crying won't do you any good," Madam Hsiane said calmly.

"Oh, thank you," Ruki whispered enough for a person to hear.

"After what happened yesterday I really don't look forward on meeting you again, however circumstances occurred that made you change your mind, am I correct Ruki?" she asked.

Ruki jolted her head upwards and asked disbelievingly, "How'd you know my name?"

"I have my own ways," Madam Hsiane smiled and placed her hands on top of her fortune-telling table. "Is there something you wish to ask me about?"

"Oh, yes, madam. By the way, I haven't apologized yet. Please forgive me for what happened yesterday. I do regret doing it." Ruki bowed her head and forced a smile. She's in mood swings that day and did not know what possessed her that very moment. This time it was different. The way she acts looks as if she's a completely different person.

"Tell me, what do you want to know?" said Madam Hsiane while casting an eerie but appreciative look on Ruki.

"I was just wondering whether all you say—I mean—predict come true? About the sorry guy and everything?" Ruki twitched, expecting for a reasonable reply.

"I do not know, really. You may call me an inappropriate self-seeking fortune-teller or whatever else that you like for telling you that I do not know if what I tell to people will come true. Some might be true or some might NOT be true. I believe it depends on the person, don't you think?" She grabbed a chocolate candy and stuffed it into her mouth.

Ruki was rendered speechless. She did not know how to react so she asked again. "Well you see madam, what you predicted came washing me into death, I mean it is somehow true. I just wish you could tell me why it seems that everything in my life links me closer to him. I do not know if I'm telling you the right words but what I know is that I'm speaking with you by heart."

"There's only one solution for those questions dear," Madam Hsiane said. "Why don't you go to school? You might as well find some conclusions there later. All I could say from now on is to enjoy your days and do not worry about things. I assure you, things will be normal as it is. Come back to me after two months and I'll tell you what you have to know. Not today, you're not yet in the right state to hear this. This is beyond person's control dear, I just hope you'll be able to pass it."

"Huh? I do not understand! Why two months from now? I probably would be on my grave after two months of thinking and listing what's about to happen in my life! Please madam! Tell me something!" Ruki cried and yanked herself from the chair.

"Just a little predicting, ok dear? I'm sure you do not want to complicate things now that they are worse than what is bad and what is true. Ok, keep a letter close to your heart, never forget that thing Ruki, keep a letter close to your heart. You never know what a letter can bring forth," Madam Hsiane warned earnestly.

"But, what kind of letter? I mean is that letter sort of the letters in a word or a letter as in a letter from the post office!?" Ruki asked confused.

"I believe it's not the time to tell it to you Ruki. You may leave."

"WAIT! You haven't answered me yet! Madam Hsiane! Wait" Ruki called but felt the volume of her voice dropping every second. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

…

"RUKI MAKINO!!" Ruki widened her eyes flabbergasted when a newspaper came smashing down on her head, which made her realize she was only _daydreaming_. And thank God for that, she thought it was a "daymare." (a/n: when it's night, don't we call it nightmare, since the situation is morning, it should be "daymare." Lolz!)

"Yessir!" She stood hastily and her chair stumbled back. She forced a smile when looking at her sensei with a grim look covering his face. Itaru-sensei, the literature teacher, was rather strict and tries to smother students who make a fool of themselves in class. He stared at Ruki, giving her a scrutinizing look, which probably can take the guts out of a student for life. Ruki stiffened on her position, as well as her chair that fell moments ago.

"Do you know the rules and regulations in this class, Ms. Makino?" he barked.

"Yessir," replied Ruki, wiggling her fingers in nervousness. "I've read all of them, before attending Literature, sir."

"Oh, well, you may take your seat," said Itaru-sensei. He walked around the classroom, clutching his lesson plan with his right hand and nodding towards Ruki's direction for no reason at all. No reason at all huh?

"I heard you have a detention from the principal with Lee Jenrya, am I right?" he asked, moving his ballpen up and down scribbling something on his lesson plan.

Ruki flinched, reminiscing her "daymare" the second after she heard that so-called detestable name. She picked her entire valor and spoke up, trying to find the right words to say.

"Yes sir! I do have a detention with Mr. Lee," Ruki said her face trying to make out a smile.

"Good then, I thought you do not know."

"Oh thank you sir. Well, as for me. You do not expect me to jump in joy whenever I here that spoiled brat's name, do you? I would have mistaken you as a gay if you did that so sir. Many girls turned their heads toward his arrogant face and bow their heads before him even though he just arrived at this school just yesterday," Ruki commented sarcastically keeping her infuriated expression down by mocking someone. As soon as she finished speaking, the class burst into a howl of laughter.

"It's not funny Makino, unless you do not want to be thrown out from this school," a deep male voice interrupted the class' hysterical laughter. All heads turned to Jenrya's direction and they saw him with his hands firmly flat on the desk and his gray eyes burning with anger.

"Do it then if you say so yourself. I wouldn't bother. I would thank you for millions of times when you do that so. Really Lee, thank you in advance. Might as well want to start it this once," Ruki offered sarcastically placing her hands in her hips in a mocking way. The class stared at them with awe, even Itaru-sensei, seems to be forgotten in the impact of having a lovers' quarrel inside the classroom.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you Makino, I've had enough this morning. You shouldn't dare dawdle at me when you still have your responsibilities to think of," Jenrya snapped, his eyes glinting every time.

Ruki soon found Jenrya's gray eyes to be tempting, that is if the situation and the atmosphere isn't that heavy. In attempt to make herself keep in mind that Lee Jenrya is her enemy, she then glared and said,

"Much to my surprise Lee. I know my responsibilities much more better than you. I do not need any of your _helpful_ advices that will mostly help me descend to hell."

"I told you so Makino. Remember what I just told you yesterday? I would shout I Love You at you before you even jump down a cliff and go to hell!" Jenrya teased.

"And have I not told you that I'm gonna spank your self-seeking face if you do that so!" Ruki wondered how on earth can Lee Jenrya change their once tense situation to be so light. She felt as if she'd seen the real Jenrya again, the Jenrya she saw just yesterday.

_'Is this guy a split or what?' _Ruki managed to think.

"Then do, at least I can give you a goodbye hug and kiss before I watch you die. That would be fun! I wonder if I'd be your first kiss?" Jenrya said it in a playful tone and also in a very seductive tone.

"I HATE YOU SO LEE JENRYA!!!!!" Ruki flared.

"So, so, so. Makino is that what you want? We're on complete name basis again, is that it?" grinned Jenrya.

"A silly looking wastrel! An aardvark who just came out from a mental asylum! An armadillo with an armor of those who came from hell. Hell! Really! I wouldn't be surprise if you were born like that! You stupid, ignorant, s-"

"LEE, MAKINO!!! I will not tolerate the use of profane language inside my class! Haven't you got any respect! 'Suppose you've forgotten that you've got your teacher standing in front of you, is that what you've forgotten?!!" Itaru-sensei shouted, looking obviously fuming.

Both Ruki and Jenrya exchanged wild glares and widened their eyes, though they're sitting at the opposite ends of the classroom. Ruki released an ungrateful _ahem_ while Jenrya was coming up with a rather apparent conclusion. What else can it be? Of course, having a detention AND! They have to do it together. Simple.

"This is outrageous! Bizarre! I wouldn't survive any of my school days having freaky detentions with this guy! I told you so, he's an ignorant scum!" Ruki was the first one to react, though the teacher hasn't spoken yet. She must've gotten knowledge from Jenrya's reactions that they're going to have a detention…together.

"Yes, Makino. You're quite good. Having a detention is not that bad is it???" Itaru inquired. "Please do clean the grounds this afternoon. There are so many leaves dirtying the compound. Might as well borrow a broom from the janitor's room, don't you think it will be a better idea?"

"Monkey," snarled Ruki.

"Pig," growled Jenrya.

"Don't you think it will be a better idea?" Itaru-sensei repeated but louder this time.

"Yes sir," both said aggravated.

"Good," Itaru-sensei nodded. Then, after a few minutes, the class was once again settled and all of them have brought themselves a peaceful atmosphere. Well, except for Jenrya and Ruki who kept on howling silently whenever their Literature teacher eyed them suspiciously.

****

The same routine it was for students who attend each and every subject that day to keep on sighing and wishing that the school days would end so they'd finally have a vacation—peaceful vacation. It was so ironic how Ruki can manage to keep on listening to her teachers though she could feel every sharp breath of Jenrya digging on her neckline. It was also her fault why she's feeling that way. She shouldn't have tied her hair into a ponytail, and that's the reason why every cold glares that Lee Jenrya kept on sending her way hypothetically made her shudder…er…in annoyance of course.

It was almost four thirty in the afternoon before the students of Shinjuku University were dismissed by their professors. Ruki Makino sighed every five seconds of her existence to see if this day could get any worse. One, she's having an absurd and a nightmarish detention with a guy she hates the most. Two, she did not know what her dream meant. But, as for now, she planned to dismiss it away from her thoughts. Three, she thought she could launch today her retaliation in memoirs of Lee Jenrya who had just destroyed her yesterday's and today's. Her plan likely backfired in the instance that her piggish Literature professor scold at her for sleeping. But, wouldn't it be a good time to initiate her plan now that they'd share a detention together and there are no teachers around?

_'Right Ruki! Finally! You've got something worthwhile in your brain at a time like this.' _

Ruki ran quickly when she finally pulled the pieces of her plan together in a one tight book. She rushed to the parking lot and looked for a certain black BMW car. Jenrya's precious car. This was her most awaited moment. The moment she's been picturing in her mind lately for several days in her history. She could not see how Jenrya would react or what expression would he carry in his face after finally getting to the worst conclusion. If poor Jenrya only knew what Ruki was trying to do. TADA! It was very simple, and Ruki doesn't seem to care how childish her plan was. Very childish indeed.

**Flashback**__

_It was approximately four hours, twenty seven minutes, thirty-four seconds before Ruki Makino was able to absorb every details she had just heard from the principal. What on earth was going on? Surely, she could classify it as one of her nightmares. She just couldn't imagine how notoriety welcomed her on her first day on Shinjuku University. Well, that is, if it wasn't for Lee Jenrya indeed._

_"Ruki, would you please stop your eccentricities for a moment and think of something worthwhile," Ruki scolded herself one time she was walking along down the corridors by herself. "And, could you please pinion yourself from releasing any suffocating stresses while you are thinking!" _

_"He has to pay! He has to pay! And Ruki Makino, I hope you made that clear to yourself!" She once again thought hardly._

_"Aha!" Ruki finally came to a very childish conclusion. "I'll make sure that this has something to with his transportation. But then, I just saw him moments later, riding a new, black BMW car."_

_Ruki banged her right fist to her left palm and walked towards a female student of about nineteen. "Excuse me? Can I ask you something?"_

_The girl threw her hair back before answering, "Oh sure, as long as I can answer it."_

_"Uhh.. Does Lee Jenrya…uhh…have a car?" Ruki asked nervously, but then the girl smiled at her and eyed her with a mild sign of mockery._

_"Good question!" the girl grinned. "Of course he does. It's a black BMW. It's nice to know that I have helped you. Honestly, he lives next door to mine, and I just saw him riding his car just yesterday."_

_"Oh thank you!" Ruki said, then the girl walked away still smiling._

_"Now, now, now Lee Jenrya. Let's see how you can go home tomorrow afternoon!" Ruki smirked as she stride along the hallways, with all eyes focused on her._

**End of Flashback**

At first, she hasn't really decided on what group of words would she choose. 'Only a damage' or 'completely destroyed' was her options.

Ruki scanned the parking lot and noticed that there were only eleven cars on the school's garage. Four of them were black, and the only thing she has to do is to find Jenrya's. It took her some seven minutes before getting confuse of what she was doing. It cannot be like this. She believed that having this kind of plan wasn't hard at all. But it turned out to be hard at all. Of those four black cars that she was able to find, two of them were undeniably BMW's AND most unfortunately, they were of the same models.

"How on earth can I be able to identify Jenrya's car?! You're a shame Ruki!" she mumbled angrily to herself. "God, oh please help me. Could you give me just ONE sign!"

Then it finally drawn her, she saw an English magazine inside of a black BMW car (parked on the first line of cars. The other BMW was parked on the third line.) entitled: **Ginza, Before, Today, and in the Future. **Sub articles on the FrontPage were listed and a certain title caught her mind in shape, **Most Wanted Bachelors and Spinsters. Want to have one?**.

Ruki let out a chuckle while a sudden realization forms in her head. "Jenrya is reading this stuff?" she asked herself, seeming satisfied. "Here it goes then, Lee, say goodbye!"

She took out a pointed object which seems to be a needle—a very huge needle that it seems any object inflated with air can burst in any second the needle's tip touch the inflated object. One, two, three! TADA! A sudden boom exploded in Shinjuku University's parking lot but it did not last very long. Ruki jumped happily as she saw how the steadiness of the BMW car has been worn out and was suddenly out of place.

Success! Her plan was a success! She could not imagine how he plan succeeded in a very childish method! But there was only one thing she can do and that is simply to **_laugh._**

After effectively initiating her plan, Ruki dashed out of her school's garage and hopped towards the school grounds, expecting Lee Jenrya, her detention mate glaring at her in every way.

Fortunately, there was no sign of Lee Jenrya claiming the spot, so Ruki just continued in jumping everytime.

Ruki clenched her fists together and let out a victorious smile again, when suddenly someone deliberately hit her head with what she can register to her mind as a broom.

"Are you planning to grin there all the time?!" Jenrya demanded, gripping two brooms in one hand. He threw the other broom into Ruki's arms and Ruki though certainly annoyed grabbed the broom and muttered 'thank you' in an ungrateful tone at all. "That would do it."

"…" Ruki blinked her eyes, wondering how on earth was Lee Jenrya being so focused on his work.

"You, then," Jenrya ordered, shifting his glances. "You sweep the parking lot while I sweep this ground near the gates.

"Lee, who died and made you the boss around here?!" Ruki demanded malignantly.

"Do not make me dismember you Makino, you better get on with your work if you don't want to be working with your_ cries_ later!" snapped Jenrya crossly.

"Really, why would I even dream of you suffering from something painful in the past if I can see you clearly as an egotistic jerk!" Ruki blurted out. She was raging with fury. Despite of her plan being successful, her anger was once more drawn to her nerves and her temper loosing its firm grip on hers. But there was something wrong on her statement. _She should not have said that._ __

"What did you just said Makino?" Jenrya boomed, making Ruki jump in the process.

"What on hell's name are you doing?!" Ruki asked, surprised.

"What.Did.You.Just.Said!" Jenrya enunciated each of his words with a mix of anger and resentment in his voice.

"I just said suffering from your pa"— Ruki, somehow has managed to cut off her sentence almost three fourths before finishing it, when she saw how bitterness sprang into Jenrya's gray eyes.

"I'm really gonna strangle you Makino if you won't keep your mouth shut!" Jenrya glared, his anger not decreasing a bit.

"But! How, when, what"— Ruki said, confused. "I do not understand! Have I done something wrong!? Answer me Jenrya!"

Jenrya could've appreciated the way in which Ruki had uttered his name, that is, if his fury hasn't flowed to each and every vein of his. He completely ignored her. He tried his very best not to push Ruki and gave him one of his bawls but he's quite afraid, and that, he cannot sort it out why.

"Give way Makino," Jenrya said firmly.

"I won't! Unless you tell me what! I did not mean it! It was just a part of my nightmare this morning! I—oh my god," Ruki widened her eyes in fear. What was happening?! Is this the truth or what? Her? Pleading to Lee Jenrya? Can someone please tell her that this is only a joke?!

"What dream?" Jenrya, now getting out of his mind, desperately grabbed Ruki's wrist and pulled her close.

"It was nothing!" Ruki squealed, feeling every pain into her left wrist. She could not believe what was happening. Why was she—crying? Tears fell from her eyelids and she notice it only when she felt something salty touched her lips.

_She's crying._

_And worst of all, Jenrya could see her also._

**Author's Notes: **How was it so? Was it worth of those months that I left you? Please review and tell me what you think! I think this is one of the best that I can do, actually not really the "bestest" of what I can do. Could you somehow notice the improvement in my writing? (That's what I believe though, that I have improvements) Please REVIEW!!! Oh my veggies! I really need your reviews, I need inspiration! Oh, and, it doesn't matter if I've planned the whole story, what more important is what your opinions are! And please try to remember this always. This is a JENRUKI.

I found the title Sweet Revenge very irrelevant to this chapter. Oh well, at least I've finished this chapter. HAHAHAHA! Lolz to me! PLEesszzz! Review! ThaknzzZzz.


End file.
